DreamGirl
by lizzy0424
Summary: this is my first time, but its going somewhere. this is about Mercedes and Puck senior year being a couple and other stuff. this is looseoy based on DreamGirls
1. Chpt 1- The Beginning

... so this is after bootycamp when mercedes quits glee club. Instead of her having a fling with sam, she has been dating Puck. And there are no trebletones. ok i think that's all the comments...

* * *

summertime flashback

mercedes pov

You know i don't know i let this white boy convince me into a date. i ain't gonna front, he is too fine but last time it didn't work. but i guess it can't hurt, he is still the only guy that has tried to be with me. i need to get ready for this date.

Present.

i know Shue wants us to be better but i have just not been okay. I'm always sick especially after school and my breast are tender and sore and I'm so tired. i tried to tell Mr. Shue but he didn't care. I'm late to practice, but i woke up late and I've just been feeling off. i get to practice and he is being a dick for no reason. i said i was sorry and I'm trying hard. he is pushing so much and i tell him i feel sick and he says push through it. I can't, I'm gonna puke. i ran over to the garbage can and puke everything up. Puck rushes over to help me but i try to push him off. no one is supposed to know we are together. its my fault he can't touch, i don't wanna hurt his reputation anymore than glee does.

after i finish, i stand back and say, "You're always singling me out, making me look

\- That's crazy.

\- No, you're crazy for not letting me shine! Where's Rachel, huh? I don't see her here, being a part of the "team. "

\- Rachel practices every night.

-Everyone knows that Rachel is your favorite.

-That's not true.

\- No, it's true you give that skinny, Garanimal-wearing ass-kisser everything! And, you know, for two years, you know, I took it. But not anymore! I'm done!"

i storm out the room, 'cause i really can't do it anymore I'm done with all the crap.

Kurt pov

I really don't know what to, i love my girl but so took it a little to far. I get what she is saying, hell i say it but she was so angry. i really hate this. I'm not choosing between my best friend and glee. i can't i just won't tell them I'm still hanging out with her.

Puck pov

Damn Mama went off on Shue. I know i gotta be there for her, cause glee was her life and she don't have it no more. i love that girl too much to let her hurt like this, but i don't know how to help her. she won't let me tell anyone we are dating and now she is being really weird and pulling away. i can't lose her again, never again. i have to figure out what's wrong.

Three weeks later

Mercedes pov

OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

I'm pregnant. and I'm still in high school. Everything is going wrong. i can't do this.

Puck pov

Mama text me to get to school early and wait in the parking lot. I got there super early i knew she was finally gonna tell me what's wrong. I see my girl walking from her car to my truck. She looks so sad and scared. I haven't seen her look like this since she tried starving herself. She finally gets to my truck and I'm panicking. i hope she didn't try anything dangerous again, especially because of berry and shue.

She slides in the truck and i pull her close to me. She breaks down crying, i try to hold her and comfort her, but she just cries more. she starts babbling, "I'm not like Quinn. Im soo sorry. I love you too much. I'm sorry I'll never do that to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm not like Quinn." Over and over. after 10 minutes she finally calms down. I ask her, " what's wrong Mama??" She looks me in the eyes with tears in hers, and says, "I'm pregnant".

Mercedes pov

OH MY GOD!! He's gonna break up with me. He's just looking at me blankly. I wave my hand in front his face to see if he is ok. And he starts smiling and breaks out into a full grin.

Puck pov

She's pregnant. Damn i love her. She is just so amazing. I know I'm Smiling hard, but this is the greatest news i have ever heard. " You know I love no matter what, right?"

\- yea, i know. How do you feel about the situation?

\- i feel joy and happiness. I'm having a child with the woman i love and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her.

\- I don't know about all that, and don't you remember we are still in high school.

\- So, we are both seniors, and I've been through this. The real question is are you gonna let me be your man in public?

\- well I have no choice now. I just don't wanna hurt you or be the cause of your pain.

\- You could never hurt me. I love you too much. and i wanna be yours for everyone to see. i don't give a damn about them.

\- Okay fine.

\- are you planning on telling anyone?

-Yea, Figgins today and my teachers. Do you think I should tell the glee club?

\- Of course you should. I've seen you looking in practices and how miserable you have been. And you have to shove it in Shue's face that you were really sick and could do the moves.

-Ok. Today or Tomorrow?

-Tomorrow, I need time to set up an emergency meeting. I can't believe my child is in here right now.

I pull her closer so she is in my lap and and I rub her stomach.

\- We still have some time before school starts. Do you wanna have some fun before we go??

-Always

For now everything was prefect. I was happy She was happy and we didn't have to deal with anyone. I knew it wouldn't last, but for now this is our little moment.

* * *

Please Bear with me, this is the first story I have ever tried to write. but I'm have fun.

Have a good day


	2. Chpt 2 - The Reveal

I'm finally updating!!

f.y.i this story is gonna include Matt and of you don't know who that is he is the black kid from the first season. I always like his character and his friendship with Mike.

Matt and Mercedes and gonna be friends because the go to church and school together. but like in the show, Mercedes is tired of his presence because he is always there.

I'm done my sidebar.

This is the next day...

* * *

Matt pov

Someone called an emergency meeting for today even though we don't usually have practice on Wednesday. I hope it is gonna be about Mercedes and that whole drama.

People trickle in one by one until everyone is there, except puck and mercedes. Santana was the first to speak up, " So, Mr. Shue whats this meeting all about? I do have other things to be doing." Mr. Shue replied, "I don't know actually, Puck is the one would said he had an announcement and needed to have a meeting today."

Well that was unexpected. I wonder what Puck wants to say. Within that moment, Puck strolled into the room like he was in the greatest mood ever.

Quinn, in a rush to leave said, "So, what is your 'big' news, Puck? You finally became a decent person?" Puck looked bewildered for a second but continued to smile.

" I actually have a lot of things to say. Firstly, i wanna say that was some bullshit during booty camp. There is no way we are gonna win without Mercedes. We need her, and Mr. Shue you were very rough on—"

Mr. Shue interrupted, "None of that was my fault, Mercedes couldn't handle the pressure and overreacted. She quit on her own."

" She just needed some time. And let me finish, I haven't said my news yet."

Santana butted in, " Can you hurry up then. I wanna Know what can make you so giddy."

" Ok, ok, I'll get to the point. As many of you know I have been dating an amazing girl and she finally let me tell you who she is."

I wonder who she is. All I know is he can't stop bragging about her in the lockerroom. And it is someone at school. " Ok, so you all know and love her and you should all be ashamed of your behavior of how you treated her recently, after everything she have done for all of you, I am dating the one and only Mercedes Jones."

Oh My God... I never could have seen that one. But to be honest he does stare at her all the time. And it makes sense too, Mercedes has been a lot happier for a while now but I just thought it was cause she was getting more solos. I'm very happy for them, the two of them really do deserve some happy in their lives.

Santana pov

What the Hell did he just say??? He's dating Wheezy??? Thats no bueno. No me gusto. That is my man, she has no right to be loving on him. "Oh hell no, imma have to fight her again, she ain't learn her lesson!" Puck interrupted my rant, "Hey, you're not gonna lay a finger on her! I'm not your man, you have no right to me. I love Mercedes and she is the one for me. Besides I still didn't get to my news."

He really loves her. He never stops me from fighting his girlfriends. And he always uses me as a back-up booty call. Im so proud of him, He is growing into a normal person. However I need to save face so I reply ,"Fine, I'll let her win this time, but I will always have claim over you."

Rachel pov

Puck walked to the door, and after a couple of minutes came back inside followed by a timid looking Mercedes. I bet she is embarrassed seeking forgiveness. She should know better that to let her emotions get to her. Puck started speaking again, "Well as a previously said we have been dating for a very long time and we are very much in love with each other" he picked up her hand and held her close. I miss when finn used to hold me like that. "I would like to anounce that, the love of my life is pregnant,", he finishes with a big grin smiling down at Mercedes.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?? He got another girl pregnant? and no one is gonna reprimand him? This year was supposed to be my year to shine, and now I'm gonna have baby drama in my way. "Are you serious right now?? This is our senior year, the year we win nationals. And you got pregnant? We can not deal with babygate #2. I vote we ban all future sexual relatio—"

Mercedes interrupted, "What the hell? This isn't any of your business and you ain't got no right to ban anything. And for your information, this isnt babygate #2. We have a plan, we are prepared and we love each other."

Mr. Shue added, "Mercedes is right, Rachel. It is not your place to make judgements on them or anyone else. Even though this is quite a surprise, I am happy to see the two of you so joyous." He walked closer to Mercedes and touched her shoulder, "Mercedes I just want to say I am sorry for pushing you so hard and not listening to you. I regret my actions. If you forgive me, would you consider re-joining us?" he asked with a smile.

I can't believe he sided with them. He knows I'm right, there is no way we are gonna win with a pregnant whale on our team. This whole thing with a Baby and Puck is gonna be another disaster, and Mercedes is gonna steal all the spotlight.

Well if Mr. Shue can't see it my way, I'll just have to get the spotlight for myself.

* * *

Well that ended on an ominous note. I honestly didn't expect to end this chapter this way. I was originally gonna talk about kurt and mercedes friendship and her keeping secrets but I felt like we need to to hear other character's perspectives.


End file.
